Michael's Big Zeydon't of The Corner of The Youngest Dead Fryingpan
The 23rd episode of The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the second episode to feature Older Rosen as the starring role. Watch it here. Plot It's bedtime. Older Rosen has a problem with bedtime--he can't hear the word "bed." When Brian Rosen exclaims, "Will you go to bed!?" All Older Rosen hears is "I wonder if chocolate cake would bend, yeah..?" Older Rosen snaps back into reality when Brian says "Can you hear me?" Older Rosen says he could but in truth didn't hear a word of it. Brian discovers this when asking him to confirm what he had just said, goes off screen, and bangs his head on the wall. Michael Rosen tells him to stop and Brian apologizes. While this happens, Older Rosen finds a box of fireworks labeled "PARTY BOX GOLD" and picks it up. Michael, in his first on-screen appearance in the episode, tells Older Rosen to "leave 'em alone." Older Rosen being Older Rosen, he plays around with the box, causing it to make some weird noises. Michael and Brian run out as Older Rosen begins to try and bend the box, causing it to explode, blowing away a nearby pedestrian going on a nighttime stroll. Older Rosen is flung out the window by the explosion so hard the toothbrush breaks and lands in a building where He-Man says that "magic drugs make your problems go away." Older Rosen says not to do that. He-Man replies that Older Rosen is gambling with his parents or doctor. Older Rosen says he's not high and sucker-punches He-Man out of the way with his infamous one-finger-death-punch before chocolate caking downstairs. Older Rosen finds Sir Chameleon in the hallway with a chocolate cake, which Older Rosen attempts to eat, but Sir Chameleon is too fast for him and quickly runs out of the hallway. Older Rosen says that he's hungry, but Sir Chameleon says he doesn't care. The action is suddenly interrupted by Orbital, performing a short sped-up rendition of their song "Don't Stop Me". After they're done, the video cuts back to Older Rosen chasing Sir Chameleon through the hallways. Sir Chameleon abruptly stops, and Older Rosen takes and devours the whole cake in seconds. After this, Sir Chameleon introduces himself and talks about Abdul the Big Guy, who quickly tries to get away. Older Rosen teleports in front of Abdul, which frightens him so much he jumps out of the window. Abdul lands in his car, and Sir Chameleon, followed by Older Rosen, try to chase him down. They whiz past Michael and Brian. Michael recognizes Abdul and Brian exclaims "Well, f-" before being cut off by a scene change. Older Rosen combats Abdul for a while before Older Rosen is compelled towards Brian and Michael via chocolate cake. In the confusion, Older Rosen also snatched away the temple picture Michael saw in The Royal Snatch. The three Rosens return to the hotel and the episode ends. Ashens also receives his chocolate cake from Sir Chameleon. He doesn't like it much though, saying it's "pretty much a total flop". Music * "Marshmello" by Sounds from the Ground * "Depth Charge" by Zircon * "Smoked" by Spunkshine * "Don't Stop Me" by Orbital * "9000 Miles" by Pendulum * "Shifting Gears" by Lalo Schifrin * "Coopers World" by Squarepusher Trivia * Third episode in the MVLLR3 plotline * First appearance of Ashens (Sir Chameleon's Boss) Category:Episodes